


Curry Night

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vuoi venire a cena da me?"</p><p>Gli era sembrato un invito innocente e, senza rifletterci troppo su, aveva accettato di buon grado.<br/>Sarebbe stata una bella rimpatriata - ne era sicuro - anche se erano solamente lui e Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry Night

**Titolo:** Curry Night  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Graham McTavish, Adam Brown  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 503  
 **Note: 1.** C’è bisogno di più amore per questi due!  
E soprattutto di più porno! XD Non mi bastano più i loro discorsetti su twitter, mi spiace. u.u  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio amore.  <3  
Spero che Graham sia abbastanza decente! X3

**__ **

"Vuoi venire a cena da me?"

Gli era sembrato un invito innocente e, senza rifletterci troppo su, aveva accettato di buon grado.  
Sarebbe stata una bella rimpatriata - ne era sicuro - anche se erano solamente lui e Graham.

La cena era stata tutta a base di curry - riso e pollo erano stati i protagonisti più gettonati - e non era neanche mancato - tra una chiacchera e una risata - da bere.

Una serata divertente e forse un po' nostalgica...  
Come tutte le volte che si rivede un vecchio amico e si ricordano i bei tempi trascorsi insieme.

\- Grazie Graham. - sorrise Adam, riconoscente all'amico che lo abbracciò sorridendo.

\- Guarda che non ti lascio andare via. - un sussurro nell'orecchio dell'attore più giovane fu la risposta di McTavish.

Brown arrossì e, cercando di celare un leggero imbarazzo, si tirò su gli occhiali con l'indice e il medio.

\- Io... - avrebbe potuto dire un sacco di cose.  
Si era fatto tardi, aveva già chiamato il taxi, il pollo al curry gli era rimasta sullo stomaco...

Ma le labbra di Graham, ruvide e prepotenti, si erano già impossessate delle sue - facendogli così perdere ogni facoltà di parlare, pensare e respirare!

Nel giro di qualche minuto - senza capire le dinamiche dei fatti - si ritrovarono sdraiati sul tappeto, uno sopra l'altro, intenti a far scontrare le loro lingue umide e i loro bacini.

\- Dio... Oddio... - bofonchiò Brown con gli occhiali storti sul naso e il fiato corto.

Il collega ridacchiò.

\- Lo stavamo rinviando da troppo tempo, non trovi? - chiese aprendosi la patta dei pantaloni e liberando il suo membro semi-eretto.

Adam avvampò.

\- Oddio! - disse nuovamente, tremando quando le grandi mani di McTavish andarono a liberare anche la sua erezione.

Subito Graham strinse in un pugno entrambi i membri e, tornando a leccare le labbra dell'inglese, cominciò a massaggiarle lentamente.

Lo sfregare della pelle e il pollice di Graham che per un paio di minuti si concentrò sulla punta dell'erezione, fecero gemere senza ritegno l'altro.

Stava impazzendo per un semplice lavoretto di mano?  
Brown, vergognandosi della sua poca resistenza, mi morse il labbro inferiore e cercò di mettere a tacere il suo crescente piacere.

Ben presto, complici i movimenti della mano di McTavish sempre più veloci e i morsi e le lappate che lo scozzese stava lasciando sul suo collo, Adam venne tendendo tutti i suoi nervi e schizzando il suo seme un po' ovunque sui loro vestiti.

\- Ads... - la voce di Graham reclamò l'attenzione dell'altro che, quando riaprì gli occhi e si abituò al vetro leggermente appannato, si ritrovò il membro, pulsante e bisognoso di attenzioni, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra.

Brown spalancò la bocca e, lasciando che il suo compagno si muovesse a suo piacimento e raggiungesse così anche lui l'apice del piacere, accolse il bollente seme di McTavish.

Ci volle qualche secondo per sentire Graham respirare regolarmente e uscire dalla sua bocca piena...

Brown deglutì, assaporando lo sperma del collega - non sapeva perché ma aveva un vago retrogusto di curry -, che gli rivolse un dolce sorriso.

\- Allora... Piaciuta la serata curry? -

 

 


End file.
